Rings and Things
by diva.gonzo
Summary: One-shot. Ron finds Hermione's wedding band under the tyre outside and finds that it's not all that she's lost. Where's the other part of her wedding set? Rated M for lemon fluff, a touch of angst, Ron's coarse language, and adult humor. Cover art shared by the lovely catching-smoke.


**A/N:** This was the final bonus feature for the R/HR smutfest on LJ and Tumblr. I wanted to write this one for a while and it just wouldn't budge until Ron finished his sandwich and chips. Also, Hermione wanted me to remind the readers that I don't own her, Ron, a sapphire and silver wedding set or anything related to HP. I own sapphires but in yellow gold. -_DG_

* * *

Ron closed the boot on their auto and looked down. There on the ground next to the back wheel was something shiny. "Bugger," he said quietly. He put down the sacks of groceries on the ground and bent over to examine what caught his eye.

"Bloody hell," he groaned when he saw it was Hermione's wedding band. "When the hell?"

He picked it up and looked at it closely. It was scratched up, like the wheel had run over it a couple of times. "When'd she lose this, I reckon?"

He pocketed the silver and sapphire ring and picked up the remaining sacks. "I'll have to talk with the goblins about this. The engagement ring shouldn't have separated from her wedding band."

He walked into their small cottage with the groceries and intended to get to the bottom of the matter.

Ron put the sacks down on the counter. "Hermione, where are you?"

"Out in a second," she yelled from further back in the house.

Hermione stepped out from their bedroom in a shambles. Her hair was messier than usual and Ron could guess that she was frantic trying to find her ring. A wild thought popped into his head, something that he hoped she would laugh about later on. He looked and both of her rings were off.

"Alright there?"

"What?" She asked halfheartedly. "Oh, yes, fine. Just spiffy."

"Oh, ok."

Ron turned to begin unloading the groceries into the cooling cabinet and the minuscule pantry. He smirked while watching Hermione surreptitiously look on the ring holder above the sink, on the soap dish on the sink and even inside the bread box.

"You hungry?"

He heard an exasperated huff from behind him. "Not right now; maybe in a little while."

"Alright. I'll make me a sandwich."

Ron pulled the bread out of the box along with the lunch meat he got from the butcher. Once those two were on the counter, he went back to the cooling cabinet for some beer mustard that Hermione picked up for him specifically from another shop. He sliced the bread just thick enough, then followed by slathering on the mustard. Next came the roast beef, piled high like he wanted, then a slice of cheese. He finally dumped the packet of crisps on the plate to go with his sandwich.

He watched his wife casually looking around. "Did you lose something? Maybe I can help."

Hermione flinched at his comment but ignored him. She left their meager kitchen and he heard her rustling around in the living room. Ron laughed before biting into his sandwich.

Ron slid the ring as far as it would go onto his index finger. He knew it would stay there, just past the first knuckle. Having oversized hands were a benefit most of the time. But today, it would stay there until he let her remove the ring from his finger. While he ate, he listened to her get increasingly frustrated. But then, she got annoyed with him because he would take his own band off on occasion around the house, not caring where he placed it. She never considered that when he laid it down, he reached for his wand first, not thinking anything of it. But since it was the same one she slid onto his finger that delightful day, he could cope with her occasional harping on his removal of said token.

Hermione fussed at him once when she found his wedding band in a drinking glass in the kitchen. That row was almost worth the hassle – especially when he lit back into her. That particular row culminated with them shagging over the end of the couch – and upholstery burns on his knees for a week.

And then there was the time that he put it on his toothbrush in the bathroom. She tried to tear into him for that indiscretion. Hermione didn't get very far into her argument when Ron snogged her to silence, finishing with a delightful Sunday afternoon shag.

This time, he'd turn the tables.

He took another bite of sandwich and saw her storm into the kitchen.

"Something wrong?"

Hermione took a seat across from him and put her head in her hands. Ron looked at her hands and saw that both of the rings were gone. "You're going to get angry with me."

Ron schooled his features. "Possibly, but I'll get more upset if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Hermione took a deep breath and removed her hands from her face. She laid them down on the countertop. Sure enough, her wedding set was missing from her left finger. "I've lost my wedding set. I don't know what happened to it. I've looked all around the house and I can't find it."

Ron fought to keep his features still. She hadn't noticed the slim silver ring perched upon his lone digit laying on the countertop. He removed his hands to his lap, hiding the incriminating evidence. He wasn't ready to return it to her slim finger. She berated him one too many times for him to give in and miss an opportunity to take the piss from her.

But losing the other half of the set – the engagement ring – was troublesome. Goblin silver, once infused with magic, wasn't supposed to fall apart.

"Where was the last place you remember having it on?"

A lone sob escaped her. "I noticed it was gone while we were out shopping. We were walking through Tescos and I looked down and didn't see the ring on my finger. I looked around and didn't see it anywhere." She pinched her nose. "I've looked everywhere."

"So that's why you've been so quiet today, trying to remember where you lost it?"

Hermione nodded again.

"It's OK. We'll get you another set."

She looked at her husband like he grew two additional heads and a tail. "That's not the point, Ronald. You worked yourself ragged after the war to earn the galleons to buy me the set. You proposed on Valentine's Day. You went to all of the trouble to propose, and not even five years later I've lost it."

Hermione buried her face back in her hands, trying to stifle the sobs that were sneaking through her thin fingers.

"It's only Galleons. We'll go down to London next weekend and look around for another set."

Hermione looked up. Ron wanted to bundle her in his arms and make it all better – but not yet. She tore into him enough times that he wanted her rows at him about his own unadorned band finished. "So I'll put in more hours with George. He won't mind the company and with the galleons I'll earn I can get you a bigger set. I know you were looking last time we were in London and we stopped at Wright and Teague jewelers. Wasn't there a nice set that caught your eye?"

Hermione turned her face away and walked out of the room.

"Hermione!"

He heard a door slam further back in the residence. "Bugger," he said to himself.

He stalked back to their bedroom. Sure enough, the door was closed but she hadn't deigned to lock it. _Not like it'd stop me anyway._

Ron turned the doorknob and walked into their bedroom. Hermione was lying on the bed, facing away from the door, shaking from upset. He padded over to the bed and lay down behind her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have lost it!" Hermione whined through the stuffing in the pillow.

Ron dropped soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. He inched his hands across her arms to give her a huge hug. "Love, it's alright. These things happen. There's no reason for you to be this upset about a ring set. We'll get you another one."

"But you worked so hard," She sobbed into the pillow. "We can't afford to throw galleons away."

"Who says we are? I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

Hermione turned onto her back and looked adorable, at least in Ron's eyes. "Look, how about I wave my wand around in here and see if I can find it. Will that help you out?"

Silence greeted his suggestion. "Did you bother to use magic to find it?"

Hermione sat up and ran her hands across her face. "Of course I did. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"_Hermione Weasley_ and _stupid_ should never be in the same sentence. But you've been in a spot of bother all morning and when I saw you looking around the house like a Muggle, I figured you could use some help."

Ron got back up from the bed and he went to work checking their bedroom. She quietly watched as Ron bent down under the various pieces of furniture, using his wand to illuminate the dark corners and various attempts to _accio_ the sapphire and silver engagement ring. While he was on the ground, he wiggled his boney arse around in an attempt to get Hermione to laugh at their predicament. She didn't laugh at him or his attempts of levity. He continued to search, checking the drains in their en suite and under the boxes in their walk-in wardrobe.

Ron poked his head out of the closet. "Hey honey, when was the last time we shagged?"

Hermione had rolled over while Ron was searching the closet. She lifted her head in consideration. "Thursday night. You took the night off and we went out to dinner. We had a nice meal out and came back and the clothes went flying."

"Alright. I'll check the front of the house." Ron trudged back to the entry hallway of their modest residence. He stood smiling, thinking out they didn't make it past here for round one that night.

* * *

_Hermione looked radiant in her denims and jumper. All through dinner Hermione was being a tease, winking at him and eating her food seductively. She hadn't been playful with him in months, if not years. Their schedules and time apart didn't give them many opportunities to flirt and be silly, at least in public. _

_And yet, while at their dinner table, she slid her shoe off and put her toes in his groin. What she considered a bad job, quitting after a minute because Ron stayed stoic, he was so randy that he was gagging for her in the restaurant. She looked put out because he didn't show her that he enjoyed her attention. But yet that didn't stop him from taking her hand and mimicking what he wanted to do with her after they finished their pudding. She blushed like a school girl while he slid one long finger back and forth inside her fingers. _

_Sure enough, once they returned to their auto in the parking lot, they were over one another like randy teens that they never were. She was deft, getting the buttons open on his dress shirt and tormented him with her nails on his chest. He didn't hesitate to work his hands down her slim body and cup her through her jeans, using the thick fabric and seams to have her squirming in her seat._

_Ron worked quickly, and was rewarded with a throaty moan and shiver from her. "We should get home."_

"_Took you long enough," he cheeked back._

_Hermione drove safely on their ten minute drive back to their residence, parking somewhat haphazardly in front of the doors. While Ron tended the auto, locking up even though no one knew where they lived, he didn't take any chances. Moody had been dead almost ten years and yet his litany of _Constant Vigilance! s_till echoed in his mind._

_He followed Hermione inside the front door and locked it once again. He turned and was greeted with a wife standing there in her knickers. "Bloody hell! Where'd your clothes go?"_

_Hermione nodded her head to the discarded attire lying in the corner of the hallway. "Couldn't wait," She said in a deep and seductive voice. She pounced on him, burning him with torrid kisses that bent his knees. He reciprocated, running his hands down her body to her waiting breasts, feeling the weight under his fingertips. _

"_Fuck, that's so hot. "_

_While he worried her tits, taking them between his fingers and nibbling on the ends, she worked the buckle of his trousers. She slid her delicate hands into his pants and released him from his confines. While he worked his way back up her chest, leaving sloppy kisses on her neck, she gripped his quickly growing arousal, working him to the point of lust induced madness. _

"_Bugger this," Ron growled before he lost his mind entirely. He picked Hermione up and threw her across his shoulder. _

"_Put me down," she howled from behind his back. She couldn't quite reach the flesh of his arse so she settled in digging her fingers into his lower back and raking her nails up his skin._

"_Hold on, wench," He growled back before putting her on the ground in front of their spacious couch. He stood in front of her and dropped his trousers and pants, standing before her in his open dress shirt with his clothes puddled at his feet. _

"_So charming you are, Ron Weasley."_

_She watched him reach back for the seat and settled into the plush cushions. "Well, come on, get a leg over." He thrust his hips upward to show how ready he was._

_Hermione winked back before stripping out of her knickers. "I love you, as charming as you are."_

"_And I love you."_

_They'd been married a few years, been friends even longer, but the sight of Hermione in nothing but her skin was a sight to behold. She wasn't as thin as she was after the war ended, and that was a good thing. Her hips flared back out and her breasts, as much as she complained about her lack, were more than adequate for Ron Weasley. But what he loved most of all was that she let him see her completely. She refused to cover her scars on her body, from the nasty keloid on her chest to the carving on her arm, the ever-slowly fading one on her neck and the glass cuts on her shoulders._

_Hermione stepped forward and spread her legs, sliding forward to feel every inch of him before she took him for her own. "I've been thinking about this all day."_

"_Have you?"_

_She nodded with half-closed eyes. "I have. And then at dinner when you didn't respond to my attempt to play footsie – "_

"_Oh it worked completely. Couldn't you tell?"_

_Hermione looked away. "I guess not. It worked?"_

_Ron moved his aching member up into position for her. "I've been a randy bugger for the last hour, Hermione."_

_She smirked and lifted her hips, taking him all in. She settled onto his hips and gave a soul satisfying sigh._

* * *

"_Accio engagement ring!" _Ron commanded.

He waited and nothing happened. He looked in the corner and didn't see a blue and silver there, nor in the other corners of the entryway. He walked into their den and looked on their couch fondly. He repeated the command once again and nothing happened.

"Maybe it's in the cushions of the couch."

Ron knelt down in front of the couch and started rummaging under the cushions. Each cushion yielded interesting results, from sickels and knuts, to broken quills and even a chocolate frog package. He tore it open and bit down, savoring the sweet treat. "Where the bloody hell could you have lost it?"

Ron heard noise from their bedroom and went back to digging in the couch. "It's got to be here somewhere!"

He pulled the cushions off of the couch and stuck his wand under the support springs. _Accio Hermione's band!_

Goblin silver flew from the middle of the cushions in front of his face, hitting him in the nose. He yelped, and rubbed his nose from the temporary pain. He looked down and saw the silver and sapphire ring lying on the support springs covering. _Finally! Now to just put them back on her hand._

"Oh now this is a sight to behold," Hermione giggled behind him. "Don't mind me, please continue."

Ron wiggled his bony arse for her benefit before pulling his head out from the couch. He grinned and she reciprocated. "From that look, I assume you found them."

Ron stood up and brought his hands forward. On each index finger were both of her rings. Relief showed on her face from Ron finding her treasure. "Where did you find it? Was it in the couch?"

He winked while he put the rings back on her fingers. "We'll still need to go into London to have the rings checked. They shouldn't have separated, not once the runes are said. But yeah, the engagement ring was in the couch but I found the wedding band outside under one of the tyres."

"Why would the band be there?"

"I dunno. Maybe it slipped off when you were picking up the groceries this morning."

Hermione stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his torso. He nuzzled the top of her hair while she squeezed him in a powerful hug. "That was silly of me, getting upset over losing them. It's not like everyone doesn't know who I'm married to."

Ron looked down at her timid features, swollen lips and puffy eyes. "Well, we already know you're mental and getting barmy over losing a ring is pretty silly. But no more harping on them, yeah?"

"Yeah. It's not like you've lost your ring."

Ron wiggled his long digit for her. "Nope. I know exactly where I lay it down when I do. It might not be where you want me to put it, but at least I know it's there. And with this," he wiggled his wand in front of her chest, "it's not like I'm going to lose it in the house."

Hermione twiddled the button under her fingers. "Speaking of putting things where you want them, you think I can take advantage of you, for the next hour or two, to make amends?"

Ron gave her a lascivious smile. "Is this you way of apologizing to me for getting mad at laying mine down everywhere?"

Hermione winked and pulled him along back to their bedroom.


End file.
